


Fictober drabble #30

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [30]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "Do we really have to do this again?"





	Fictober drabble #30

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Do we really have to do this again?"

Had anyone else told me -- maybe even Seven herself -- I wouldn’t have believed it. But coming from an older me, it was impossible to doubt. 

I could and would prevent Seven’s death. The Admiral had known I would, of course. 

We both also knew we couldn’t stop whatever they’d begun. 

Another blonde. I hated thinking of Seven like that. This wasn’t her fault. He had a type, and this was his pattern. We’d been through his flings before. 

But she’d said “husband.” 

I’d always known someday he’d push for something real. 

I’d just always thought it would be with me. 


End file.
